sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Dewlanbukk Lamtalon
Dewlanbukk Lamtalon (178 BBY— ) is a Wookiee New Republic Senator whose goal is to wipe the corruption of the Empire from the Galaxy. Early Life (178 BBY—123 BBY) For the majority of his early life, Dewlanbukk remained in the relatively peaceful capital of Kashyyyk, Rwookrrorro. Although this city was much smaller than it currently is, Rwookrrorro was still of considerable size and had an elite, private university called Loo’Shriton for those who wished to be taught and trained in the politics, history, and the standard curriculum of the Republic. Here, Dewlanbukk thrived. He graduated at the top of his class in 159 BBY, and immediately went into national politics. Dewlanbukk was elected for an 8 year term to the Kashyyyk Parliament in 155 BBY at the extremely young age of 19. Helping to bring down strict social boundaries set by the former clan system, Dewlanbukk was championed by a large majority of the Wookiees and continued to serve another 3 terms until he was defeated in 123 BBY by a Conservative, female Wookiee named Taal’roosh Fuulrruta. However, only months after his political defeat, an event came that rocked the entire Kashyyyk political system, and Dewlanbukk would once again be called on for his leadership. The Great Trandoshan War (123 BBY—112 BBY) In early spring of 123 BBY, Kashyyyk was rocked by a blast from local space. An investigation went underway during which it was discovered that the Trandoshans had built a weapon capable of wiping out entire cities on Kashyyyk. In fact one such city, Lrroosshi, was completely disintegrated by the weapon. The Trandoshans, long rivals of the Wookiees, wished to possess the planet to incorporate their rapidly growing population. Thus, they would not agree with Wookiee diplomats when they tried to compromise. Thereafter, the warlords of Kashyyyk declared war on Dosha. During the ensuing war, several battles, both in space and on the land of both planets, devastated military facilities, spaceports, and eventually cities of helpless civilians. Nearly 5 million civilians died and almost 9 million soldiers during the entirety of the 11 year war (approximately 70% of the deaths were Wookiees because of civilian devastation). Despite massive casualties early in the war, the Wookiees managed to defend their planet and the best Kashyyyk warriors cornered the Trandoshans on Dosha nearly 10 years after the beginning of the war. The Trandoshans surrendered and agreed to the demands of the Wookiees, which by their standards were relatively generous. These demands included Wookiee oversight of all space technology, the return of the prisoners of war, and compensation for the cities destroyed by the weapon. During the war, Dewlanbukk was given general status and was ordered to help in the defense of Kashyyyk. His education gave him excellent tactical knowledge, and he succeeded and thwarting many of the Trandoshans’ plans to siege Rwookrrorro City. Near the end, Dewlanbukk was assigned to negotiation, since it was his strong suit. Thereafter, he demanded that the Kashyyyk War Council go easy on the Trandoshans. He thought that if the conditions of surrender were too harsh, that the Trandoshans would continue fighting. Thus, it was his diplomacy and signature that went towards the creation the Dosh-Kashyyyk Peace Treaty of 112 BBY. Dewlanbukk thereby created the longest peace treaty ever held between the Wookiees and Trandoshans, and paved his way to intergalactic fame. Serving Senator Yarua (112 BBY—19 BBY) Lamtalon, Dewlanbukk Lamtalon, Dewlanbukk Lamtalon, Dewlanbukk